Cherry Blossom
by frororo
Summary: love may be blind as they say. Her disability and his multi-capability don't seem to match in the eyes of others. so what will be the end of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Usui Takumi.

KYOTO, JAPAN.

The season rich with cherry blossom is finally here. Families will gather at a nearby park to enjoy the scenery while having a picnic. Pink petals falling freely with the air current gives such a peaceful view.

On a certain spot, you can see a blonde guy holding an expensive looking camera. He occupied himself by capturing candid shots and beautiful sceneries.

His face content with every shot he took, indicating his satisfaction. Yet, he has not been able to take the picture of the day.

Photography is a form of remedy to him. He likes to absorb himself to the beauty of his surroundings that could take him away from personal distress. It's a perfect activity than being cooped up at home.

The park was unusually crowded than usual. Locals and foreigners are enjoying their sweet time. Some are relishing their picnic treat or walking underneath the Sakura trees and most of them are holding a tiny gadget called smartphone to take 'selfies'.

Suddenly his own phone rang. The name of his 'beloved' brother appeared on the screen. Hesitating for a moment, he finally answered.

"Just to remind you, you have a lunch date tomorrow." That was an order.

"Don't I get a 'Hello? How are you?' or something?" his voice playful but had a hint of menace.

"Hello, baby brother Takumi. Your bride-to-be will be waiting at 1 p.m. at the usual place. Be there or else. Goodbye."

"Whatever."

Hanging up the phone, he diverted his attention back to his camera. Just thinking about going to an arranged marriage meeting is suffocating him. It's not like he had a choice. He never had; always went along with the whims of his family.

After snapshotting for hours, the blonde felt thirsty and so stopped for a drink on one of the vendors. Blue strap holding the camera hung from his neck. Iced oolong tea was his choice to quench his thirst. He may be a blonde owning a pair of green eyes but he's fluent in Japanese. After all, he's half Japanese.

"Thank you, enjoy your drink" flashing a flirtatious smile, the girl who took his order replied in English. Anyhow, as usual he remained nonchalant to any flirty moves.

While walking he heard a melodious sound. Curiosity led him to search for the source. At the back of his mind he thought it sounded vaguely familiar but then again he must be mistaken.

Crowds were gathered at a nearby stage. He got lucky to be able to see the play from a distance. It was nothing fancy, just a small stage at the farthest end of the park.

There, his green eyes captured something enchanting; a beautiful dancing girl; no, a girl dancing beautifully to be exact. He couldn't judge the beauty as her face was painted white.

Since it was a traditional dance she was wearing a butterfly printed kimono. Every move she made was precise to the rhythm and was breathtaking. The way her hand swayed flexibly and her spin that makes the hanging sleeve float gracefully was a sight to behold.

Furthermore, the fluttering pink petals add a somewhat magical visual.

People watched in amazement. Not every day they get to see a talented traditional dancer perform in public.

Without wasting time, he held up his camera, close to his eyes and clicked the camera not once, but at least a dozen times. The last shot was, well, he can call it the picture of the day. It was picture perfect.

Greetings people! :D If you're reading this, i would like to say to thank you for taking your time reading my short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: INTRODUCING AYUZAWA MISAKI

A certain raven haired girl was sitting at the backyard porch of her home. Her waist-length hair swayed slightly from the gentle breeze. She likes being there early in the morning while reading books. Be it rain or shine, that is her favorite reading spot.

"Misa-chan! Breakfast!" came the sandpaper like voice from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

She stood up and made her way. The path to the kitchen was pitch-black but she got used to it. As if the lefts and rights are encrypted in her mind. Her grandmother's house was just medium sized. It was a typical traditional Japanese house, not the modern type. Old; but still, it was beautiful inside out.

"I made _Tamagoyaki_, dear. Eat them while it's hot."

Grandmother's cooking is the best. You can never get tired of them. They sat opposite to each other at the dining table. Silence engulfed them as they were busy chewing their food. However, grandmother's thoughts went adrift. She was thinking of her one and only daughter.

"You know, next week is your parents' memorial." She narrated what's on her mind.

"Yeah. I know." They never forgot. Every year she and her grandma would visit her parents' grave. It was always both of them as they were the only remaining family left. The topic was brought up because grandmother said she couldn't go this year. It was too tiring for her age. Not to mention the path up the grave is sloped. Misaki thought it was okay, she can manage by herself.

#

The clock struck one and Misaki was bored. It's such a waste to laze around on a beautiful day. In fact, she's too lazy to be lazy. Lying on the tatami floor, she planned what to do. Walk outside? No, there's nothing outside. Call her friends? No, they might be busy.

She missed her friends, badly. It's been so long since she last saw them, long before the spring holiday started. Suddenly, the door opened with a loud slam.

"Misaki!" the 'ki' was dragged. There's no need to look who. That's so Sakura's style. Her frown was now turned upside down. Still lying on the floor, Sakura hugged her tightly. It was nice but being flattened like a piece of hamburger was not.

"Sakura! What gives?" she was super happy to finally meet Sakura.

"I miss you Misaki. Shizuko does too! But she can't come; she's got a group project."

Even in the holidays she's doing assignments. That's so Shizuko, the ever studious, nerdy type. And here with her is Sakura, a bubbly, cheerful girl. She herself is a temperamental, man-hating person. Three girls with different traits really make her wonder how they remained friends since high school.

Sakura's presence in the Ayuzawa residence has an objective. It is to bring Misaki for a night outing. The invitation got her to become silent. Deep down, Misaki wanted to just stay at home but really, she missed going out.

Pulled from her own thoughts, she answered with a smile. "Okay, I'm in your care."

#

Misaki wore a soft pink top with matching white skirt. With her jet-black hair pulled up in a loose bun, she looked simple but refreshing. Her friend Sakura is the fashion coordinator. She said a twenty plus year old lady shouldn't be so tacky. Tacky in Sakura's dictionary- or 'fashionary' meant wearing baggy pants and loose T-shirts which is Misaki's usual outfit.

"Is this necessary? You said it's just you, me and Shizuko."

"Duh. At this rate you can never find a guy! Don't let your beauty go to waste!"

"Are we blossom viewing or man hunting? Plus, I'd rather grow old alone."

She knew she can never get married. No guy would want her. She's fine with that. She's going to live up to her man-hating reputation.

_#_

_Tetsugaku no Michi_ is crowded during the days, but at night, you cannot find a single soul, which is why Takumi came there. Not to take pictures but to enjoy some time alone.

Sitting at a bench, he thought about his earlier date. Of all the dates he attended, this one was a total blow off. They had lunch at an Italian restaurant. Gerrard, his brother said she was the daughter of a rich conglomerate. He had to agree she looked beautiful and had a nice figure.

However, she's a pain in the neck. She said she expected flowers and didn't realize he was a cheapskate. When he tried to make eye contact she covered her chest and even pulled her skirt down. If she was that conscious why the heck did she chose that showy dress?! She even had the nerve to accuse him being pervert. Their conversation is full of 'me' 'me' 'me'. Actually, she did all the talking and he just listened. In conclusion, she's worse than a spoiled princess.

He was about to grab his can of beer only to realize it wasn't there. It was in the hands of a stranger sitting next to him.

She clenched her can which had been resting on the bench and drank the contents in one go. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, they went to a nearby store to get some more drink. Talking too much got them thirsty.

The park was deserted. You can only hear the howling wind and the sound of rustling trees. It was cold that night. She was sitting alone on a bench- or so she thought.

A voice interrupted her. "I believe that beer is mine."

The sudden comment surprised her. She almost spurted out the remaining beer in her mouth.

"I-I know that!" Not. She can't believe she accidentally drank a stranger's drink. How long had he been there?

Weird is what he thought of her. "Uh-huh, here is yours."

He handed back her canned coffee and she his. He shook his can and found it completely empty. A slight smile escaped his lips. It's funny how she couldn't distinguish coffee and beer. When he handed her can, she missed several times.

Is she drunk or something?

"Hey, are you still there?" and that's when he realized it.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you're visually impaired." It took him a few seconds to search the last two words.

She chuckled "Please, just say blind. That's how I am." It's not like she would be offended. Blind is not an offensive word, just a descriptive one.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here alone?" not that he cared but he was just making a polite conversation. Strangely, he felt somewhat comfortable to this stranger.

"I'm a black belt in aikido. Well, at least I was. Plus, my friends will be here any minute."

Aikido? Not that he didn't believe her, she did look like the strong type; both physically and mentally strong. "Whatever you say~" he replied in a sing-song voice.

Not for long, they heard Sakura's and Shizuko's voice called out her name.

"Guess I better go. Take care Misa-chan."

"Wha- hey!"

The nerve, just who does he think he is? Well, who cares? She better go home soon. Grandma would be worried.

##########

My oh my, thank you so much for those reviews. You guys really made my day! :D

*Tetsugaku no Michi is also known as the Path of Philosophy. It is one of the most attractive sites in Kyoto having a streamside path lined with blossoming trees and shrubs of every description.


End file.
